The diffraction angle of a grating is proportional to the wavelength of the light that is used to illuminate it. Thus, red light is diffracted further (i.e.: angularly more) than blue light. If diffracted light must fall on the optical axis, the source of red light has to be displaced further off-axis than the source of blue light, for example. The referenced patents recognize this fact, and the solution taught in them is to locate light sources of different colors at different azimuthal orientations and at different radial displacements from the optical axis of the image reconstruction apparatus. For effective production of a plurality of angularly-separated light sources the referenced patents show a module for providing a plurality of light channels from a single principal source of light. Each channel is coupled to the principal light source when present via a respective intermediate optical system, and those systems are all carried in a turret having in it the location for the main light source. Each of the intermediate optical systems extends on an axis that is oriented radially away from that location and couples remotely to a preferably flexible light conductor, which may be made of optical fibers, and which brings a component of the light to a location for use as one of the light sources in the reconstruction apparatus. The present invention relates primarily to the provision of an improved light-generating module which incorporates techniques and structures that are in part shown but not claimed in the above-referenced application Ser. No. 433,903 filed Jan. 16, 1974.